


you're so pretty when you're mad

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, as simple as that, basically they fight and then make up, idek, there's not that much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that they’re both running on far not enough sleep doesn’t help. </p><p>they never fought like this before<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	you're so pretty when you're mad

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this is not my best work but i thought i'd post it anyway  
> title and inspired by paper cut

The fact that they’re both running on far not enough sleep doesn’t help. This morning, Troye dropped Connor’s favourite mug, and later the day Connor accidentally dropped Troye’s microphone, breaking it. And just now the editing program on his laptop crashed, deleting half of the work he’s done the past two hours, and Connor decides he needs a cup of coffee immediately even though it’s already ten pm. He stomps to the kitchen and starts brewing the much-needed drink. He’s feeling miserable, not even the smell filling the room can cheer him up. He opens the cupboard, grabs the big mug – it’s not there.  
“You’re got to be kidding me.”  
“You okay?”  
He spins around, sees Troye in the doorway, looking at him concerned. He doesn’t know what sets him up, but he’s exclaiming much ruder than he intended,  
“My favourite mug is fucking broken, I just lost half of my editing and I haven’t slept in days, what do you think?”  
“Wow, sorry for asking. You don’t have to react like that; you’re not the one who broke my microphone!” Troye snaps back in a tone Connor’s never heard of him.  
“That was an accident!”  
“Well, so was your mug, but you still scream at me for breaking it!”  
“I’m not screaming!”  
They’re shouting now.  
“Yes you fucking are, and for no reason, too!”  
“No reason? I have to recreate a whole hour of editing and I don’t even have my mug to wake me up again!”  
“Then use another! I’m fucking tired of your constant complaining!”  
They’re face to face, heads red, hands clutched to fists. Connor realises they’ve never had a fight like this before, but right now he just needs to let off some anger, so he screams back,  
“MY constant complaining? Who’s the one constantly moaning about how he doesn’t want to leave the house?”  
“At least I do something with myself, I’m the one recording an album, aren’t I?”  
“I’ve got a fucking book out, so shut the fuck up!”  
They’re breathing heavily, and Troye presses his lips together, and Connor can’t help but to think how beautiful he looks like this, eyes wet, and hair all messed up. Troye throws a glance at the ceiling in a silent prayer before he disappears towards the living room.  
Connor looks after him for a second, then storms into his room, slamming the door behind him.  
He knows that he overreacted, they both did, and he’ll have to make up with Troye, but right now he just wants to sleep, so he takes off his sweatpants and lies down on the bed and is out in a second.  
\--  
He doesn’t sleep for long before he shoots up, the bed next to him empty. It takes a second to remember what happened. He’s tired, but he’s gotten used to Troye’s presence, he can’t really sleep without him anymore. Groaning, he takes a look at his phone, it’s currently one in the morning, but he stands up and walks out the door.  
The apartment is dark, the only light coming from the living room. When Connor enters, he can’t help but to smile. Troye’s curled up on the sofa, the laptop in his lap turned dark. He’s breathing regularly, and seeing his boyfriend like this, Connor doesn’t know why he thought earlier shouting at him was a good idea.  
He closes the laptop and puts it on the table, bends down and picks the sleeping boy up, careful not to wake him. He walks down the hallway, and when he lays Troye down on his bed he stirs a bit, but doesn’t seem to wake up.  
Connor hesitates, not sure whether he’s allowed to do what he wishes he could, but suddenly, a hand grabs his arm blindly, pulling him close, and there’s a whispered  
“Just come to sleep.”  
So Connor lies down next to the younger boy, and after a short pause, he pulls him close. Troye cuddles into him as if nothing happened, and like this, Connor falls asleep easily.  
\--  
When he wakes up next time, the sun is shining through the blinds, illuminating the room and the sleeping boy next to him. Connor’s eyes sweep over messy curls, long lashes, soft cheeks. His face is peaceful; he must be dreaming something nice. Right then, he looks like an angel to Connor  
For the next few minutes, Connor is simply content with watching his boyfriend, breathing in time with Troye’s chest going up and down.  
After a while, Troye starts moving, and then he opens his eyes and looks directly at Connor.  
“Hey.” There’s a small smile playing on his lips.  
“Hey.”  
Troye slides closer, curling into Connor’s chest, and Connor lays his arm around him in response and pulls him closer.  
“I’m sorry about yesterday.” The whisper is quiet, small, but Connor hears it anyway.  
“Hey.” He strokes his boyfriend’s cheek quickly. “I am too. We both overreacted.”  
“I didn’t mean what I said, you know that, right?”  
“I didn’t either.”  
It’s silent for a minute, then,  
“Hey Con?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
The older boy freezes, and then kisses Troye in a way that says it all. When they pull away breathing heavily, he whispers into his ear,  
“Hey Tro?”  
“Yes?”  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
